You Need Us
by AllthatConfetti
Summary: It picks up where Fiona tells Imogen that she will be going back to New York during winter break. At her stay in New York Fiona meets Quinn and Rachel, who might help her with her relationship with Imogen. (Summary will improve, don't worry)
1. Friends

"I've never been a fan of heights"

Fiona and Imogen were at the top of the ferris wheel, Fiona looked at bit uneasy considering her fear of heights.

"It's not the heights I'm scared of" Imogen said

"Okay Imogen, incase I die on this thing there's something I need to tell you" Fiona blurted out

Imogen faced Fiona and took in a breath "Okay"

"I.." Fiona couldn't seem to find the right words. So instead she leaned in and kiss Imogen. After a few seconds Fiona released her lips from hers and looked into her shocked brown eyes

"Ever since the first week of school I've had this silly school-girl-crush on you and I can't seem to make it go away. Which is a big reason why I thought moving to New York would be-"

"Fiona!" Imogen interrupted her rambling

Imogen placed her hand on Fiona's shoulder and caught her lips with hers. This time Imogen was the one to kiss Fiona. It lasted longer than their first kiss. The kiss was passionate, Imogen pulled away slowly and looked Fiona right in the eye

"I've wanted to do that for so long.. I don't know what it means" Imogen removed her hand from her shoulder

"I hope it means that you like me?"

"Could I be more obvious?" Imogen's smile faded away to the thought of Fiona leaving

"But you're leaving forever which really really really sucks"

"Well, what if I'm not?" Fiona saw Imogen's face lit up and it made butterflies in her stomach.

The Ferris wheel started again which brought the girls out of their gaze. Once they touched the ground they interlocked their fingers and spent the last few hours walking around and playing games. The couple caught up with Holly J and walked with her.

"Look at you two all holding hands" Holly J said which cause Fiona and Imogen to giggle

"Ooh cotton candy! Be right back" Imogen let go of Fiona's hand and went to the cotton candy machine

"We had an interesting talk at the top of the Ferris wheel" Fiona beamed

"Ah interesting"

"There may have been kissing"

"Fiona Coyne you smooth talkin' seductress"

"All I had to do was tell her how I felt and turns out she feels the same"

"So she lesbian? Bi?" Holly J wondered

"She's..questioning, but we're gonna figure it out together"

"What over Skype?" Holly J joked, but she saw Fiona look down

"No...you do realize your mom wants me to send you back to New York"

"And you will" Fiona chimed "But after the holidays, I wanna come back here. My home"

Holly J stayed silent and absorbed Fiona's commitment to coming back. Fiona clearly loved being in Toronto.

"What you're not gonna try to talk me out of it?"

"Well you will have alotta explaining to do, but if this is where you wanna be then stay"

Fiona and Holly J took a seat on the sidewalk where Holly J permanently marked her hand prints on the concrete.

"Well I'll be 18 soon so I'll get a job, a roommate. It's not gonna be easy, but it has to be possible. Even without a stupid trust fund"

"I'll have your back, and you're tough"

"I learned from the best"

"Hm" Holly J felt pride in herself knowing that her best friend sees nothing but toughness in her

Fiona drifted her eyes to Imogen, who was holding 3 cotton candies. Fiona couldn't help but giggle at her adorableness. Holly J turned to the direction Fiona was staring at and smiled.

"Well new attitude, new love life. Next semester's gonna be a hoot"

"What would you expect?" Fiona still kept staring at the girl as if this is all a dream.

After the Frostival, the trio went back to Fiona's loft and helped her pack. Fiona took one last look at her loft and shut the door. On their way to the airport Fiona seem to notice that Imogen hasn't said a word to her, it freaked her out, but once Imogen gave her a smile through the mirror she calmed down. They arrived at the airport and waited for the plane to be ready for boarding.

"I'll get you guys some snacks" Holly J offered and left the two girls in an awkward silence

"So.. this is it." Fiona couldn't bear to hear the sadness in Imogen's voice

"It'll only be for the break, I promise" Fiona took in Imogen's hand letting her know everything's going to be okay.

Imogen gave her a weak smile, she knew that she'll be back, but the thought of her best friend/crush leaving her alone messes with her mind. Holly J came back with some snacks and waited for Fiona's flight to come.

After 30 minutes the flight to New York is ready for boarding. Fiona informed Holly J to come to New York as soon as she's done visiting her parents. Then it comes down to her and Imogen. She never thought that she will kiss her girl AND leave her on the same night. Fiona gave Imogen a long embrace and a quick kiss, but before Fiona could pull away, Imogen put her hand on her neck and deepened the kiss. Fiona could taste the mix of Imogen's strawberry lip gloss and the saltness of her tears. Fiona pulled away and looked at the teary brunette

"You're making it really hard to say goodbye" Fiona's voice cracked

"Then don't say goodbye" Imogen took Fiona's hands into hers "Just say.. 'See you later'"

Fiona nodded "Okay...See you later Imogen"

"See you later Fiona"

Imogen walked Fiona to the entrance and stopped there. Fiona gave the attendant her ticket and went forward, she turned around and got one last look of Imogen, flashed her a smile, and proceed walking into the tunnel.

Imogen felt alone all over again, she already misses Fiona and it hasn't been 5 minutes. Holly J walked over to Imogen and put her arm around her

"Don't worry Imogen, she'll be back before you'll know it"

"I know, she just..left too soon"

Holly J understood where Imogen was coming from, it hurts to see the one you love go so soon. Holly J and Imogen stood at the window where the plane was at and watched as it took off into the horizon. Imogen fell into tears once again and Holly J just held her. Holly J was a great friend, so caring and full if warmth. After a few minutes they headed back to the car and drove Imogen home. On their way to Imogen's house, Imogen was about to call her dad, to tell him she was almost home, when something else caught her eye. A message from Fiona.

_Fiona- __**Immy! I miss you already :( I'll text you when I get to NY okay? Goodnight xoxo **_

Imogen smiled, who knew a simple text can make her stomach do flip-flops like crazy. She started counting down to the seconds to talk to her crush.

Meanwhile on the plane, Fiona couldn't help but notice a particular couple on her left side. They were laughing, giggling, and feeding each other candy. Fiona envy them instantly, she wanted that with Imogen. She wanted everything to do with Imogen. Fiona kept staring at them, but not in an obvious way of course, just enough to where she could feel her jealously rising up. One of them got up to use the bathroom, Fiona took this opportunity to talk to the blonde girl across from her.

"Hello" Fiona greeted

"Hi?" Her tone was serious

"Um sorry to bother, but I couldn't help but notice that you two are adorable together"

"Oh, thank you." The blonde's tone seems relaxed now "Sorry I didn't get your name?"

"My names Fiona, and you are?"

"Quinn" She stuck out her hand for a formal hand shake. Fiona shook her hand

"Nice to meet you Quinn. If you don't mind me asking: How long have you guys been dating?"

Quinn blushed at the question "We've been dating almost a year now"

Fiona instantly hated them now, they had the one thing Fiona wanted: a happy healthy long-term relationship. Quinn and Fiona talked about themselves getting to know each other, making sure not to expose too much, until Fiona felt as if someone was staring at her. She turn towards the bathroom and she found a girl staring at her with jealously, the brunette walked toward her and took her seat next to Quinn.

"Who are you?" The brunette erupted

"Um, im- im Fiona"

"Well Fiona, what were you and my _girlfriend_ talking about?" Emphasis on the word 'girlfriend'

"Babe, calm down. She just wanted to know how long we are dating" Quinn put her hand over her girlfriends and it automatically relaxed her.

"Sorry, I get jealous way too easy" Embarrassment took over her face "I'm Rachel Berry by the way"

Rachel extended her arm for a hand shake and to show her she means no harm. Fiona shook her hand.

"It's okay, you kinda scared me for a second there" Fiona confessed

"Here that Quinn, I'm scary"

"Yes, you are very scary" Quinn said in a childish tone. She leaned in and captured Rachel's lips with hers. It was meant for a quick kiss, but then it grew more intense.

Fiona felt uncomfortable yet jealous of their love life '_Why can't I have that?_' She thought.  
Fiona cleared her throat hinting them that Fiona was still here. Quinn and Rachel both escaped the kiss and their faces became red.

"Sorry, we tend to get lost in our own little land" Rachel said

"It's okay" Fiona sighed angrily

If Rachel knew anything about anger; it was the tone in her voice, that _'stop rubbing it in my face' _tone. "Is there something wrong Fiona?" She asked

Fiona was unsure whether to tell her, her problems to a stranger who might not even care. Fiona took a good look at Rachel; Her face filled with concern.

"I kissed the girl of my dreams and I left her. . .on the same night. The worst part is we didn't make anything official or talk about it"

"I'm sorry to hear that. Why are you going to New York?"

"Family problems" Fiona stopped herself from revealing too much detail

"Then I'm pretty sure she'll understand why you had to leave" Quinn jumped into the conversation "How long are you staying in New York?"

"Just for Christmas break"

Quinn and Rachel exchanged glances as if they could read each others mind. Rachel got out a piece of paper and wrote down her and Quinn's number "Here"

Fiona got the piece of paper "What's this for?"

"We're gonna be in New York too, so if you want to hang out just give us a call" Rachel gave her a warming smile

"Thank you" Fiona laid back into her seat while Quinn and Rachel got lost in their land again

'_Yup, still jealous'_ She thought

* * *

In the morning, Imogen woke up to the sound of vibration under her head she pulled out her phone and almost screamed, she quickly answered.

"Fiones!"

"Good morning Immy!" Imogen felt her stomach turn in knots, she loved it when Fiona called her that

"How did your flight go?"

"Kinda had a upside-downside: the upside was I met some new people, they seem pretty cool"

"And the downside?"

Fiona just realized she couldn't tell her the real reason why, it might hurt Imogen's feelings considering they aren't really official.

"Um, just. . .the guy next to me was snoring really loud" Imogen notice Fiona's voice was a bit odd

"You should have gone ninja on him"

"Then pull out a blade on him" Both girls laughed "Hey I'll call you later, I'm going to spend the day with my mom and I wanna ask you something when I get back"

"Yea sure! I'll be waiting" Imogen said with her flirtatious tone

"Bye Immy"

"Bye Fiones" Imogen hung up

Imogen walked around her room for almost 10 minutes thinking what she should do today, or in this case her whole winter break. She unlocked her phone and dialed Eli's number, it rang twice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eli! Um, what are you doing?"

"Hanging out with Adam and Becky. Why what's up?"

"Will you guys mind if I tag along?"

"Yes. We no want you tagging" Eli teased

"Elliii!" She whined

"I'm kidding Imogen, we'll go pick you up in a bit"

"Kay bye!" Imogen hanged up  
Imogen waited 20 minutes then her door bell rang. She got up and open the door to reveal her little gang of misfits. . .and one saint.

"You ready?" Adam asked

"Lead the way captain" Imogen locked her door and went out and about with her friends.

They all ended up in Chinatown, Toronto. Imogen has never been to this side of town, filled with great food, interesting shows, and the great smell of burning food. She feels like she's in wonderland, Imogen got out her phone and opened up the camera

"Guys! Let's take a selfie" Imogen yelled and everyone posed; Eli creeping over Imogen's shoulder, Adam winked, and Becky pointing at the camera. They all gather round Imogen to look at the picture. It was priceless. Imogen posted the picture on Instagram saying:  
"_With the bffffls at Chinatown :D_"

Imogen wished this day would never end. The gang walked to a stand that said "**Coins with Names**" The coins actually had names graved onto it. Eli called Imogen over and gave her a coin, but not just any coin, it was a Fiona coin. Imogen's body suddenly felt the life getting sucked out of her, she missed the blue-eyed girl very deeply. Eli gave her a soft punch on her arm "Get it? Fiona _Coin_" He joked

"Very funny Goldsworthy" Imogen tossed the coin with the rest of the other coins

"You're not gonna buy it?"

"Why would I?"

"So you can have Fiona everywhere you go?" Eli started to get defensive yet added a dash of sweet.

"Eli! Can we just forget about Fiona for a couple more hours so I can enjoy my day without having to miss her more?" Imogen snapped

Eli nodded and walked towards Becky and Adam. Once he looked away from her, she went looking for the Fiona coin and purchased it.

* * *

Fiona had an amazing day with her mother, they caught up on all the gossip, shopping, and of course the house arrest. Fiona still doesn't know whats going on, all she knew was that her money and funds are frozen. It was still early in the day she got out that piece of paper that Rachel gave her and called her up.

"Hello?" Rachel answered

"Hey Rachel, it's me Fiona"

"Hey Fiona! What can I do you for?"

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to go walk around and do some shopping?"

Rachel practically squealed in excitement "Of course we will!"

Fiona beamed, she finally has friends outside of Toronto. She can hear Rachel yelling at her girlfriend "Quinn get up! We're going shopping!" Fiona laughed

"Meet me at _Grounded Organic Coffee_ in an hour?"

"Will do, bye Fiona!"

"Bye" Fiona hung up.

Meanwhile at Rachel's apartment, Rachel practically dragged Quinn out of bed so she can get ready.

"Quinn! Get off your lazy ass now!" Rachel trying to get her girlfriend on her feet

"But I'm tired! Wake me up in an hour"

"Quinn Fabray, if you don't get up this instant I will-"

Before Rachel could finish her threat, Quinn's lips smashed against hers. Quinn glided her tongue on Rachel's bottom lip for entrance. Rachel opened her mouth and was met with Quinn's tongue exploring her, licking the roof of her mouth. Rachel couldn't help but moaned when Quinn bit and sucked on her bottom lip. After a few minutes of making love to Rachel's lips, Quinn pulled back slowly and smirked "Now can we go back to bed for a few more minutes?"

"I hate how you have this power over me"

"I know" Quinn wrapped Rachel in her arms and playfully tackled her onto their bed

* * *

Fiona was sitting at a table in the coffee shop waiting for Rachel and Quinn. Fiona took this time to check her social media, she was scrolling down on her Instagram feed and stumbled upon a picture that Imogen posted _'She looks happy'_ She thought. Which reminded her that she needed to call Imogen. Fiona dialed Imogen's number

"Hey Fiones!" Imogen greeted

"Hey Immy, how was your day?"

"Splendid! I went to Chinatown with two misfits and one saint, also went shopping" Fiona was glad to hear Imogen having fun and exploring

"Thanks for the invite Moreno" Fiona joked

"Well Coyne, if you stayed a bit longer you could have had fun too. So don't go blaming me"

"Well played" Fiona giggled "Oh um I need to ask you something"

"What is it Fiona?"

Just before Fiona could speak, Rachel and Quinn walked over to Fiona's table and sat down with her "Hey Fiona!" Quinn said cheerfully

"Hey guys!" Fiona gushed

"Um. .who's there with you?" Imogen sounded a tad jealous

"Just a couple of friends I met on the plane. Listen I'll talk to you when I get home. I'm so sorry"

"Don't be. Go have fun" Then the line went dead. Fiona knew she had upset Imogen

"Who was that?" Rachel asked

"My uh- friend, Imogen" Fiona paused "The girl who I kissed"

Rachel and Quinn's faces formed into two sad clowns "Sorry Fiona we didn't know, if you want-"

"Don't be sorry, lets just continue our shopping day shall we?" Fiona said, hopefully dropping the subject.

Rachel took out a list of places that had the designer clothes, in style clothing line, and huge sales. Fiona has never met anyone that loves shopping as much as she did _'This girl could be my long-lost sister'_ She thought.  
After their coffee meet, they started hunting down all the huge sales. Fiona didn't have much money to spend, but she was glad that it was almost Christmas so the sales are 87% off EVERYTHING. The trio walked down the streets of New York like they own it, everyone parted like the Red Sea when they came by.

Fiona never felt this good shopping, she's lucky that she has Quinn and Rachel as her friends. She's learned so much about them they're really an open book, well Rachel was, Quinn seemed like the type of person you really have to know just so she will be comfortable with you. As for Rachel she's just full of spirit and confidence and so tiny! You can literally fit her in your pocket.

As the day came to an end Rachel scheduled another day for them to hang out; all of them agreed. They said their good nights and went home. Fiona took out her phone and texted Imogen.  
_  
Fiona-__** Hey are you still awake? o:**_

The reply was instant  
_  
Imogen-__** Yea I am, whats up?**_  
_  
Fiona- __**Just asking. I hope you're not mad at me**_  
_  
Imogen-__** Why would I be mad?**_  
_  
Fiona- __**Because of earlier?**_

After 10 minutes she still hasn't gotten a reply from the quirky artist. Fiona's low self-esteem got tangled with her feelings

'_That's it. It's over. And it hasn't even begun, WHY CAN'T I JUST HAVE HER?!'_ Fiona's mind exploded with doubts and insecurities.

Finally, Fiona got home and went straight to her room. She stripped down from her blouse and jeans into her tank top and shorts, Fiona got into her queen sized bed and was about to close her eyes when she heard a vibration coming from her pants. She got up and read it  
_  
Imogen- __**I wasn't mad, I just felt left out and sad knowing people get to hang out with you and I can't :( I just miss you. . .a lot**_

Fiona couldn't help the smile that was forming on her face, she quickly typed  
_  
Fiona- __**I'm really sorry Immy, I promise I will make it up to you. I'm going to call you tomorrow morning and we are gonna talk because I miss you too**_

Again, the reply was instant  
_  
Imogen- __**Ooh I finally get your undivided attention, lucky me ;) Goodnight Fiones **_  
_  
Fiona- __**You'll always have my attention. Goodnight Immy (: **_

Fiona felt her doubts and any other nonsense lifted off her body, she's not going to screw up this time, this time she is giving it her all. . .with the help of one blonde and a tiny brunette.


	2. Help

It was early in the morning and Fiona couldn't wait any longer to call Imogen. She took out her phone and started dialing, she was surprised when Imogen picked up the phone.

"Good morning Fiona" Imogen said gravelly

"Wow you're up early, why is that?"

"Cause I always get calls at 6:30 in the morning. Duh"

"Whatever" Fiona giggled "So um can we talk?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Well um, you see- well I uhh- what I'm trying to say-"

"Fiona calm down, it's just you and me here" Imogen interrupted

"It's just. . .I wanna talk to you, but I rather do it face to face than over the phone. Just seems so cowardly"

"Okay, how about we Skype later?"

"I would like that. . .I miss seeing your face"

"Well who wouldn't" Imogen said in a 'duh' tone "I miss seeing yours too"

"Well who wouldn't?" Fiona restated "Alright so is that a Skype date at 5?"

"Sure, can't wait to see you"

"S-same here" Fiona stuttered

"Bye Fiones"

"Bye Immy"

After 3 hours, Fiona finally rolled out of bed, ready to take on the day. She went to the kitchen to meet up with her mom and brother, Declan, to see if they had any plans, which they did. They all had something to do today; Declan's going on a school trip, her mom and dad had to go to court to settle down some more information, and the worst part was that Holly J still isn't back from Toronto. _'Why can't I be back home?' _ She thought.

Fiona took this opportunity to spend the day walking around New York, she never really took a good look at her city. Fiona puts on her coat, gets her purse, and leaves. She walks down 67th Street into Central Park, she never notice how big, yet great, this city is. Dogs running around, people lining up to get hot dogs, a man yelling at his hot dog that just fell to the ground; yup, New York is a great place. As Fiona walked deeper into Central Park she spotted Quinn and Rachel sitting on a bench feeding the pigeons, and each other, popcorn. Fiona took out her phone, open the camera and took a candid picture of the couple then she sent it to both of them saying 'I see you'

Quinn and Rachel took out their phones and looked around to see where Fiona was, they looked like lost puppies. Fiona waved to catch their attention, she felt stupid waving because they still haven't spotted her yet. So she went up to them and greeted them.

"Fiona! You creeper" Rachel playfully slapped Fiona's arm

"What you doing wondering the city?" asked Quinn

"Well I really had nothing to do and our next shopping day wasn't until tomorrow so I just wanted to go out and about"

"Ohh" Quinn nodded "Well do you want to hang out with us?"

"Oh uh no thank you, I don't wanna be third wheeling"

"Nonsense! Join us" Rachel offered

"No really it's. ." Fiona trailed off and wondered if Quinn and Rachel were up for a mission "Actually, are you guys doing anything later on?"

"No, why? What do you need?"

"Your help"

* * *

Imogen was at Eli's house playing poker with Adam and Becky. So far Adam is winning, Imogen would have taken the lead, but she's to focused on Fiona. She knew what Fiona wanted to talk about, she just doesn't know how to deal with it. All of Fiona's past relationships were horrible and it kind of scared Imogen that maybe their relationship will be horrible as well. Imogen shook out all the negative thoughts and focused back on the game, even though she had 2 chips left she could still destroy all their asses. 10 minutes later, Imogen won the game.

Once the game was over they all went up to Eli's room since they had nothing to do in the living room. Eli and Adam were on his bed while Becky and Imogen walked around his room and grabbing anything they found that looked interesting. Becky notice that Imogen seems out of it today "Are you okay? You seem odd" Becky whispered

"Just thinking about Fiona, she left the night of-"

"When she kissed you?"

Imogen and Becky weren't that close and the fact that she knew about the kiss surprised her

"How do you know?"

"Eli told Adam than Adam told me"

Imogen glared at Eli hoping he would notice; he did. "What?" He asked

"You told them about my kiss with Fiona didn't you?"

"What?! No!" Imogen continued to stare at Eli which made him very uncomfortable

"Okay yes I did! Just stop staring at me" Eli shouted while covering him self from my stare

"Speaking of you and Fiona, how are you guys right now?" Adam asked

"I- _we_ don't even know" Imogen sighed while rubbing her forehead

"Have you guys talked about it?"

"How can we when we don't even know what to say?"

They all stayed silent not knowing what to say next. Then Imogen's imaginary light bulb went on and came up with the perfect plan on what to say to Fiona.

"I got it" Imogen spoke

"Well what is it?" Eli asked

"I'm gonna need your help"

* * *

"Are you sure its a good idea?" Quinn asked

"It's bulletproof" Fiona answered

"But what if goes wrong?"

"It won't, I'm sure of it"

Quinn sighed, she went over to Rachel who was writing down somethings on cue-cards. Quinn tilted her head in confusion "Babe, I don't think you should add _'you could be the love of my life'_"

"Why not? I know its cliché, but it's so sweet, so touching, and-"

"And so early, remember they're still not a couple yet"

Rachel huffed and threw away the card. Quinn sat down with Rachel to help her find more realistic quotes that Fiona could use. Fiona was pacing back and forth playing with her fingers.

"Fiona get your butt over here and help us" Rachel demanded

Meanwhile Becky and Imogen were sitting at a table facing each other while Eli and Adam observed.

"Hello Immy"

"Okay this is ridiculous" Imogen got up from her seat

"Nope! YOU thought of this, YOU will go along with it. Now sit back down" Eli put his hands on Imogen's shoulders and sat her back down

"Fine" Imogen faced Becky again "Hello Fiona"

"So I wanna ask you something"

"Okay what is it?"

"Will you spend the rest of your life with me?" Becky laughed

"Beeckyy! Be serious here. . .and besides Fiona wouldn't be that sappy" Imogen laughed as well

"Okay okay"

After hours of Fiona and Imogen preparing themselves for their Skype date, they're finally ready. Imogen took out her laptop from her bag and waited for Fiona to get online. Eli, Adam, and Becky were behind the laptop. Fiona was sitting in Rachel's kitchen and opened up her laptop, Imogen's on, Fiona took a deep breath and pressed the call button. Quinn and Rachel were in front of Fiona holding cue-cards. Imogen answered.

"Hey Fiones!"

"Hey Immy. You look great"

"Thank you, so do you" Imogen blushed "So uh, what did you want to talk about?"

Fiona signal Quinn to show her the cue-cards

"I wanted to talk about us" Fiona read

That was Becky's cue to take out the sticky notes and paste them on Imogen's laptop screen

"Alright, let's get this started" Imogen read

"How would you feel about us, um getting together? Like relationship wise?"

"I um, would- I would give it a go"

Fiona was about to read the next cue-card, but then Quinn dropped them. She picked it up all mixed up and held any random card for her to read

"How do you feel about Broadway?" Fiona said quickly

"Broadway?"

"I-um yea! Cause if you want to gives us a try then I wanna know your feelings about Broadway" _Nice save._

Becky looked up some quotes to match Fiona's question. She wrote it down quickly and stick it to the screen "There's nothing that can match Broadway for stature and dignity"

"Did she just quote Sammy Davis Jr.?" Rachel whispered

Unfortunately Imogen heard "Is someone there with you?"

Rachel and Quinn slowly appeared on-screen and waved at Imogen, Fiona could tell that Imogen was confused and angry. Then her face soften she motion Eli, Adam, and Becky to the front camera, now Fiona was confused.

"I asked them to help me prepare for our Skype date" Imogen confessed

"And I was really nervous so I got my friends to help me too"

"So are you going to introduce us Canadians to your New York friends?" Eli asked

"Right, guys meet Rachel and Quinn. Girls, meet Eli, Adam, and Becky"

After exchanging hello's, everyone decided to give Fiona and Imogen alone time for them to really talk about their relationship. It's been about two hours and they finally called it a night, saying their last good nights and shutting off their laptops. Fiona walked into the living where she found Quinn and Rachel cuddling on the couch "So how'd it go?" Quinn asked

Fiona couldn't contain the tears escaping her eyes and the smile forming on her lips, Rachel and Quinn rushed to Fiona to comfort her "Fiona are you okay?"

"Yea, I just-I finally have her. She's mine"

Meanwhile, Imogen walked up to Eli's room everyone stood up and asked what happen.

"SHE'S MINE!" Imogen screamed of happiness

Everyone went over to Imogen to give her a group hug and congratulated her for finding her special someone. Imogen couldn't believe she has Fiona. Thee Fiona Coyne. Now she only has to wait till she has Fiona is her arms just liked she hoped for.

* * *

The next day Fiona, Quinn, and Rachel were walking down 49th Street's Shopping Center with shopping bags in their hands and sun glasses covering their eyes. They felt like the Kardashians on a runway show. They were about make a left to get to NY&C till Fiona stopped and stared straight ahead. Quinn and Rachel looked at her like she was crazy, they tried to look at what Fiona was looking at, but Fiona stepped in front of them and slapped them on their arms.

"Ow what was that for?" Quinn said rubbing her arm  
"Don't look now, but that girl in the jean jacket used to be my ex"

Quinn and Rachel looked around, not to obvious, and spotted her. She didn't look like a bad person, but they guessed to Fiona she was.

"What about her?" Rachel asked

"We used to date, but I wasn't ready. Then I freed her cat"

Quinn chuckled "Why did you free her cat in the first place?"

Fiona was unsure if to tell them about her past dark side. They didn't seem like those people who are judgemental and use your past against you. Fiona took in a deep breath then spoke

"Because. . .because I wa-"

"Fiona?!" Someone yelled from behind. Fiona turned around to see who called her and saw the girl in the jean jacket waving at her, she turned back to Quinn and Rachel.

"Crap" Fiona mumbled "This won't take long" She turned around and walked over to the jean jacket brunette. Fiona wore her best fake smile ever "Charlie!"

"Hey how you been?" Charlie asked taking off her helmet

"I've been good. . .So um what brings you to New York?"

"I live here now"  
_  
'Crap...again!'_ Fiona thought

"That's great" Fiona said trying not to make things awkward

"We should catch up sometime"

"Yea we should, I'll see you around"

"Bye"

Fiona walked over to her friends, who were sitting on the bench taking pictures. Fiona smiled at them, they really are cute together. But once Fiona goes back to Toronto it'll be her and Imogen being the cute ones.

* * *

Imogen and Becky were at the park walking Volta, Imogen never really spent quality time with any girls since she wasn't friends with many of them. Because of Eli and Adam she found Becky, she is the most sweetest person you'll ever meet. Imogen and Becky were talking about themselves getting to know each other a little more and they were even planning to have a spa day, just to be in a girl world for a while. Imogen's phone rang and checked to see who it is, she smiled and answered "Hey dad"

"Hello princess, I need you to do me a favor: Can you take Volta out for a walk when you get home from school?"

Imogen's face fell, her dad always seems to forget everything now

"Dad. .I don't have school I'm on winter break remember?" Imogen's voice cracked

"Oh, sorry darling. I-I forgot, well at least walk Volta, okay?"

"Will do, bye dad" Imogen clicked

Imogen sat down on a bench, looking down at her shoes, and letting the tears roam free from her eyes. Becky sat down beside her and draped her arm over Imogen, she wanted to know what made Imogen so upset, but she was afraid to ask. After a few minutes of silent crying she wiped her tears and straighten her posture, Imogen looked at Becky and she knew Becky was going to ask questions. So Imogen faced her, cleared her throat, and told her everything she needed to know.

A few months ago Imogen and her dad were having dinner, well Imogen was the one cooking dinner and her dad just waited till the food was ready. While Imogen was tossing food into a bowl she went to the refrigerator and grabbed the carton of eggs, she opened it and found her dads car keys. She thought it was a one time thing, he's always tired from grading so many papers so she let it go. A few weeks later it happened again with his credit card he forgot his PIN number, so we had to get it renewed and a simpler PIN.

Imogen notice the little things, which were no big deal, everybody forgets things once in a while. Then it got a little complicated, she asked her dad if anything was wrong, but he always says it's nothing. Pfft, that's the biggest lie you can tell anyone, but she knew her dad needed help.

Once Becky walked Imogen to her house she immediately called Fiona to talk about her day. Imogen could talk for hours with Fiona, sometimes they call each other up to tell stories and laugh together. It's like Fiona had never left, she can feel her right next to her. Or she just misses the blue-eyed girl so much that she's going crazy. . .crazy about her.


	3. Bittersweet Taste of Ohio

**A/N- Just a heads up there's not much Fimogen in this chapter, sorry, but there will be in the next one!**

The next morning Rachel woke up to the delicious smell of french toast. She slowly got up from her bed and walked with her eyes closed, like how people do in the movies, until she hit the door "Crap" She mumbled while rubbing her head. She went straight to the kitchen to find Quinn making breakfast. The blonde was up to something she never made breakfast, she only made it when she wants something or she's sorry. Rachel stood under the door frame examining Quinn's movements trying to see what she's hiding. "This is lovely" Quinn turned around and nearly jumped, she didn't expect Rachel up this early. Well it was 8:30, but still.

"Rach you know never to sneak up on me like that" Quinn pouted. She walked over to Rachel and gesture her to the table to her awaiting french toast. Rachel furrowed her brows, she still thinks Quinn is hiding something. She sat down at the table and began eating, if she knew anything: it was that Quinn made the best french toast Rachel has ever eaten. That's why she's usually off the hook so easily, she knows the weakness to Rachel's desire, but not this time.

"Ookay Quinn, what's going on?"

"I got a call from Mr. Schue this morning...He wants us and the glee club to spend Christmas together" Quinn hoped that Rachel will say yes. It will be their last Christmas, as a club, before graduation and everyone moves away. Rachel thought long and hard before making this decision, she really wanted to enjoy it in New York with the hot coffee and city lights with snow. But then again, it will probably be the last time to see all her friends until who-knows-when.

"I say...let's start packing" Rachel said brightly

After 3 hours of packing they are finally done. Well Quinn was done in an hour, Rachel was the one taking her time and finding perfect outfits. Quinn was about to call the train station for tickets and times to Lima, Ohio until Fiona called. "Hey Fiona" Quinn rushed

"You sound busy, should I call later?"

"No it's totally fine. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you guys had any plans for Christmas. My mom will be occupied that day and I kinda wanna spend it  
with you guys...if that's okay"

Quinn sighed "Fiona you know we would _love_ to spend Christmas with you, but Rachel and I are going back to Ohio to visit some friends"

"Oh" Fiona sounded disappointed "Well have fun yo-"

"OH MY GOD!" Quinn yelled

"WHAT?!"

"Come to Ohio with us! We'll pay your ticket and we'll only be there a couple of days! It'll be fun" Quinn's excitement took over her

"This is yours and Rachel's trip not-"

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer" Quinn's inner HBIC attitude began to ripple through her

"I-I-Okay um, just give me a moment to pack and tell my mom that I'll be going with you. Thank you so much Quinn"

"You're welcome Fiona. Now get ready!"

* * *

Well Fiona's mom didn't seem to mind that Fiona will be going away. Maybe she just didn't want her to spend a Christmas by herself. Her mom gave her $30 just to travel safely and buy a few snacks. Quinn texted Fiona that they will be leaving at 2 o' clock that way they will get to Ohio by 7 o' clock. As she waited, Fiona took out her phone to text Imogen where she'll be for the next few days.

_Fiona- __**Immy! Just letting you know that i will be in Ohio with Quinn and Rachel for a couple of days. Text me when you can (:**_

The reply came in pretty quick

_Imogen-__** Ohio? Wait you're gonna spend Christmas over there? Why not with your mom?**_  
_  
Fiona-__** My mom is gonna be busy that day**_  
_  
Imogen- __**Sorry to hear that :c for the record you're not gonna last a minute in Ohio lol**_  
_  
Fiona- __**What makes you say that? e.e **_  
_  
Imogen- __**Fiones if you noticed: Ohio is A LOT different from NY and Toronto. So goodluck (; and text me when you get there just to know that you're safe**_  
_  
Fiona- __**I will (: **_

That's one of the things that Fiona likes about Imogen: She cares a lot. She will care  
for anyone even if you're a complete stranger, but with Fiona it's different. Imogen feels like she _needs_ to know that she's safe.

Quinn and Rachel were on their way to pick up Fiona. They were both nervous to bring Fiona along because knowing their friends they will spill out every single detail about their history. They just hoped everything will go according to plan: go mingle, eat, sleep, and come back. The cab stopped in front of Fiona's building and called for her. Fiona had as many bags as Rachel did, Rachel turned to the blonde and whispered to her "And you say I'M the one that packs a lot"

They finally reached the train station and looked for their departure. It took about an hour for their train to come, the train seem lonely this time usually it's packed, but Fiona and Rachel saw this opportunity to fill the seats with their bags. It has already been 2 hours and Fiona was on the edge of opening those doors and just leave, she didn't like riding the trains. She has seen movies where the trains breakdown and they get stuck there for days, what sucks more is that they didn't have any phone service...Fiona's worst nightmare is coming true.

_'What if their friends don't like me? I hope they're good people. I can barely make friends at Degrassi what makes me think I'll make friends at Ohio? _

_Jesus Fiona, you're stressing yourself out, no wonder you're so uptight_

_Shut up' _ Fiona argued in her head

A few more hours passed and Quinn and Rachel were already knocked out. Fiona kept checking her phone to see if time could go any faster, she feels she's been sitting on the train for years. Maybe it was a mistake coming with Quinn and Rachel, it was _their_ trip after all. Fiona made a mental pros and cons list for this trip, so far cons are winning. Hours later their train stopped at their destination, Fiona walked over to the sleeping couple and shook them. At first, Quinn started to panic thinking they missed their stop till she saw a sign said Lima, Ohio.

The trio picked up their bags and headed to the waiting area. Rachel took out her phone and dialed her dad's number

"Daddy?" Rachel sounded exhausted

"Yes sweetie? What's wrong?" Suddenly Rachel realized she forgot to tell her dads about her and Quinn coming back for Christmas.

"Quinn and I wanted to come for the holidays so we're at the train station right now" Rachel said quickly

"We'll be there in a bit, just let me and your father set up the bed"

"Oh did I forget to mention we brought a guest with us?"

"So that will still be one bed, right?" Her father teased

"Daddy! Two is just fine" Rachel looked over to Quinn and winked at her "Two is _very _fine"

"You're just like your father" He laughed "We'll be there in a bit" He clicked

Rachel walked over to Quinn and took a seat "My dads will be here soon, they're setting up the beds"

"Dads? As in two fathers?" Fiona asked cautiously

"Yes, I have two gay dads...is that a problem?"

Fiona shook her head "No I just- I didn't know that about you"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about her" The blonde teased

"And there's _a lot _of things you don't know about this one" Rachel nudged her girlfriend

"Do tell" Fiona laid back into her seat and crossed her arms

Quinn felt the brunette tense up a little. She knew somehow Fiona will get to know the _real_ them, but not now. It's too soon. Fiona notice how uncomfortable Rachel was looking so she quickly changed the subject "So when are your dads picking us up?"

"Well knowing them; they will be here in 30 minutes"

And they did. Rachel's dads came to them with big ol' smiles, Rachel ran up to them and Quinn followed. The four were embracing and laughing while Fiona admired them from afar, she suddenly felt lonely without her parents. Rachel went over to Fiona and grabbed her hand "Come"

"Dad, Daddy, this is Fiona. Fiona this is Leroy and Hiram Berry"

Fiona gulped and stuck out her hand "Hello Mr. Berry, it's a pleasure to meet you"

The Berry men narrowed their eyes and focused on Fiona, who stills has her hand out, they eventually shook it.

"I like this one" Leroy said with a smile

"As do I" His husband agreed "Come on children let's get going"

* * *

They were finally home, the girls took their things to Rachel's room. Fiona admired all the pictures and art they had hanging on the walls, she stumbled upon a little Rachel Berry winning her first performance at 8 months old. Fiona giggled a little then quickly notice it said _'1st place Rachel Berry: For best singing' _

_'Rachel can sing? Well she does have the look for it' _ Fiona thought

Fiona went upstairs and stood in front of Rachel's door covered in gold stars. She opened it and found _more_ gold stars "Wow, you really love stars huh?"

"Told you, you don't know her" Quinn added

"Quinn hush. And yes, stars are kinda my thing" The brunette said shyly

"And you can sing?"

"Oh yeah, I've been singing since I was in diapers"

"And her goal is to be on _Broadway_" The blond commented

"Quinn Fabray, I said hush!"

"No no, it's an amazing dream. How about you Quinn? What are your goals?"

"I have no idea yet" Quinn shrugged her shoulders "The only thing I have right now is Glee"

"What's Glee?"

"It's a performing arts club; singing and dancing"

"Ah, you sing too. Nice"

The awkward atmosphere of the room has been lifted and the girls chattered up a storm for hours. Quinn told Rachel that Mr. Shue wants them to meet him at the choir room 8 a.m sharp. Rachel asked Fiona is she wanted to come, but she declined it. Then Quinn stepped up to the plate and manipulated Fiona into going. _'The perks of dating Quinn Fabray'_ Rachel thought

As it was getting late, Fiona notice that Quinn hasn't called her parents letting them know she was here. Maybe she wanted to keep it as a surprise? The curiosity got the best of Fiona.

"Quinn, aren't you going to tell your parents that your home?"

Quinn and Rachel both froze as if they were surrounded by laser sensors. Quinn inhaled deeply before she spoke "Their probably sleeping, I'll uh..call them tomorrow"

"Oh okay, I just didn't want you to get in trouble"

"Believe me, I won't"

* * *

As usual, Rachel got up extra early to exercise on her elliptical, shower, and do her moisturizing. Rachel peeked from her bathroom and saw Quinn and Fiona still sleeping, she really needs to teach them how to get up early. Rachel got two towels and threw one on Quinn and the other on Fiona. "GET UP" Rachel yelled

"Rach, it's 7 a.m, five more minutes" Quinn complained

"Quinn you only have 45 minutes to shower and get dressed" Rachel looked over at Fiona "And you Fiona, you have to get up"

"Is she always like this?" Fiona asked

"You have no idea" Quinn chuckled as she got up from Rachel's bed and headed to the bathroom. While Quinn was showering, Fiona felt nervous that she's going to meet their friends. She asked Rachel what her friends were like and she described them as; a bunch of annoying misfits with some good in them.

10 minutes later, Quinn got out and Fiona went in. Rachel and Quinn were talking about the million possibilities that their friends might mention the past. More time has passed and Quinn and Fiona were finally ready to leave. In the car, Fiona looked out the window and saw beautiful nature, sky looks clear, grass so green. _'Pfft why wouldn't i last here? Imogen was totally wrong...IMOGEN!'_ Fiona complete forgot to text Imogen, she took out her phone and sent her a text saying that she's okay.

"We're here" Quinn shifted the gear into park

"Ready Fiona?"

"Yeah, l-lets go" Fiona felt her stomach drop

They made their way passed several classrooms, everything was empty, chairs on desk, then there was the classroom filled with people. Fiona felt her legs become lead and all the air was sucked out of her. As they entered the choir room it became silent, all eyes on them, well on Fiona.

"Who the hell is that?" A bitter voice spoke from the group and made Fiona a bit unease

"Santana!" Mr. Schue said angrily

"Guys, this is Fiona. A friend we met on our way to New York"

"Ookay, so why is she here?" Santana scoffed again

"Because Satan, she wanted to come" Rachel snapped

"Enough, girls take your seats. Nice to meet you Fiona" Mr. Schuster gestured them to the chairs

While Mr. Schue explained what they're gonna do for Christmas, everyone kept on staring at Fiona as if she's the Queen of England. Once the teacher was done talking he let the kids talks among themselves while he stepped out to make a phone call to his fiancé. Everyone turned their chairs facing Fiona _'Oh no, they're gonna ask questions. Keep calm, keep calm' _

"So tell us about yourself" Santana said

"Well uh I'm from Canada, but I was born in Japan. I like designing and uh...there's not much to tell about me" Fiona tried to keep eye contact

"You're lying"

Fiona instantly didn't like the tension between her and Santana, it's like she was trying to squeeze more information out of her. Well Fiona won't let her win _'Two can play this game'_

"How can I possibly be lying if you don't know me" Fiona defended

Santana turned to Rachel and Quinn "Q, Dwarf, do _you_ know anything about her?"

Rachel and Quinn both shook their heads. They wanted to defend Fiona, but there was nothing they can do or say. Santana was satisfied with their answer she then turned back to Fiona to finish her off.

"Well, well, well. Seems like _nobody _here knows you, so c'mon spill it" The Latina smirked

"Why don't _you _tell me about you then I'll talk"  
_  
'Challenge accepted' _Santana thought. "I got a boob job in junior year. Your turn"

Fiona was taken aback, the girl didn't hesitate, stuttered, or show signs of fear. Fiona got on her feet and slowly walked towards the Latina. "I'm repeating my senior year"

"I'm co-captain of the Cheerios, so that means I rule this school. And if you think you can get under my skin than you're fooling yourself" Santana stepped closer

_'God, she's a Marisol 2.0!' _"And you think I'm going to back down just cause you're the top bitch of this place?" Fiona smirked completely satisfied with her comeback

"Of course you will, just ask anybody in this room" Fiona looked around and everybody nodded their head "You're no match for me, not even _Stretchmarks_ could stand up to me. And she was head cheerleader"

Suddenly the room felt a blanket of discomfort upon them. Out of all secrets; she picks Quinn's dark past. Santana looked at Quinn and saw the redness on her face, she then realized that Fiona doesn't know about them either. _'This will be fun' _Santana thought

"Ohh you don't know, do you?"

Fiona didn't know where this is going so she stood silent

"Do you know anything about Q and stubbles?" Fiona shook her head. On the outside she looked on point, nothing could crack her, but on the inside; she was shitting bricks.

"Let me fill you in-"

"Santana DON'T!" Rachel rose from her seat

"Shut it Dwarf, do you want to tell her or shall I?"

Why did Rachel even bother? No one could stand up to Santana. The brunette sat back down and prepared her self for what's coming to them.

"You think Quinn and Rachel are the sweetest couple on earth, right?" Fiona nodded "Well you're wrong. In sophomore year Quinn _tortured _Rachel: She called her names, laughed in her face when Rachel got slushied, and draw pornographic pictures of her on the bathroom stalls. Also, here's the best part, Quinn got pregnant with Puck and she lied saying it was Finn's baby"

Quinn couldn't take it anymore, she ran out of that room before the tears could come out. Rachel gave Santana a death glare before chasing after Quinn. Fiona just wondered what the hell is going on, not even Degrassi is this complicated. Santana knew what she was doing, but someone had to tell Fiona that everything is not all rainbows and butterflies around here.

"Look here super senior" Santana put her hand on Fiona's shoulder causing Fiona to flinch "I had to tell you that because not everyone has a perfect life around here. And I know that Q wouldn't tell you or anyone so might as well rip the band-aid off now"

"But that didn't give you the right to do that" Fiona said slowly

"Q would do the same, that's how our friendship works"

"Imma go find Quinn" Fiona was about to leave until Santana grabbed her hand

"Not just yet, let her cool down. In the meantime, let's all get to know each other shall we?" Santana asked directly to the gleeks

Everyone agreed, they spend about 15 minutes exchanging names and stories. Fiona thought they were crazy, in a good way, and they're not so bad. Some are really nice like Brittany, Tina, Artie, and Mike. Others looked like they were to cool for to talk to Fiona; Finn, Puck, and Sam. The other two, Kurt and Mercedes, looked too fabulous. But in the end Fiona got an idea of who everyone was.

Fiona was talking to Kurt and Mercedes about fashion and what their goals are then Fiona felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and saw Santana "She's in the auditorium"

* * *

Fiona walked into the auditorium, after being lost for 10 minutes trying to find it, and saw Rachel comforting Quinn on the piano seat. Fiona has probably said this a few times already, but they are cute together. Who wouldn't think they're adorable? Fiona cleared her throat loudly so the couple could hear her, they both looked up with displeasure.

"What do you want?" Rachel said angrily  
_  
'Woah, harsh' _"Just came to see if you guys were alright"

Rachel's face softens, she thought the blue-eyed girl was going to judge them based on what Santana had told her, but she didn't. Quinn gave her girlfriend's hand a squeeze letting her know she was okay.

"Yeah, we're okay"

"I'm sorry about that display back there, Santana doesn't like people" Quinn added

"I figured, but she simmered at the end" Fiona half-smiled "Look, I'm not going to judge you guys on your past. I had a bumpy patch myself"

Fiona wanted to know more about their past, but she knows this wasn't the best time. Maybe someday she'll tell them about her past..._MAYBE_. After a moment Tina came running in like she has some big news to tell us.

"G-guys, Santana wants you back in the choir room. Mr. Shue is going to take us bowling!" Tina jumped and clapped like a little girl

"Tell her we'll be there" Tina nodded and went out the door

"Baby, not to be mean, but you suck at bowling" Quinn confessed

"I know, just don't be surprised when the ball _accidentally _slips from my fingers into Satan's face" Rachel smirked

Everyone laughed and joined the others in the choir room so they can leave to the bowling alley. Surprisingly it went pretty well, Rachel didn't aim for Santana's face so that's a good sign, Quinn looked like she was having the time of her life. Fiona thought of staying a little longer here in Ohio, the atmosphere seem friendly, and she had some new friends. The only thing missing is Imogen.

_'Imogen would have loved it here, crap I forgot I sent a text to her' _

Fiona checked her phone and she didn't get a reply back nor a call. Imogen always picks up her phone, she always reply back. Fiona felt an uncomfortable feeling settling in at her stomach, she dialed Imogen's number and waited.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice spoke

"Um, i-is Imogen there?"

"Let me check...Ah, I'm sorry. Ms. Moreno is currently being hospitalized. May I ask who's calling?"

Fiona felt time going slow, her grip on her phone loosen and dropped the device. Soon she was in tears wondering why she's _here _and _not_ in Toronto.


End file.
